


Kindness of a Stranger [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: amplificathon 2014 [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:17:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's on his own, hurt, probably dying, and having a lot of trouble figuring out why he should care. Enter a stranger who inexplicably discovers he really, really does. An AR in which the Winchesters catch up with and destroy Azazel in the first season episode Shadow and Castiel really is sort of a tax accountant, just not a holy one.</p><p>the podfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindness of a Stranger [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annehiggins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annehiggins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Kindness of a Stranger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/549304) by [Annehiggins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annehiggins/pseuds/Annehiggins). 



**Title:** Kindness of a Stranger

 **Fandom** : Supernatural  
**Author** :[Annehiggins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Annehiggins/pseuds/Annehiggins)

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:**   Dean / Cas  
**Rating:**   teen / Mature  
**Length:**   1:00:01  
**Summary:**

**Dean's on his own, hurt, probably dying, and having a lot of trouble figuring out why he should care. Enter a stranger who inexplicably discovers he really, really does. An AR in which the Winchesters catch up with and destroy Azazel in the first season episode _Shadow_ and Castiel really is sort of a tax accountant, just not a holy one.**

The original work can be found [Here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/549304)  
  
Right click to[ Download ](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20Annehiggins/Kindness%20of%20a%20Stranger.mp3)  
Or check out the google link [Here ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1OsQeSzIFcZX0FpNUstMlJ2dlk/edit?usp=sharing)


End file.
